Deathnote Bleach Crossover
by tenth-lieutenant
Summary: L is in high school...meets a student who has habits like his....another confrontation with Kira...sequel to follow!
1. Chapter 1

Death-note Bleach Crossover

**WARNING:**OOC-ness for L and characters from Bleach!! Language and violence. **SPOILERS**

The air was heavy with the scent of burning leaves and flowers, mixed with oak. Harumi Hirou Hideki walked briskly down the sidewalk of the school, head hung low. She didn't want to see anyone. Or have any confrontations with HIM. He left the night before school started....by breaking up over the phone! Apparently the rumors were true. Mr. Sosuke Aizen was indeed a...player. Harumi sighed her now shoulder length hair forming a curtain as she walked. She clutched her books tighter to her chest. Her complexion of skin was a moonlight pale mixed with paper white so to speak. She swallowed back the pain, forcing herself to continue on. As everyone knows, Harumi is a how should we say....a klutz. She bumped into an unknown unexpected someone. His name is L Lawliet. Yes, the world's greatest detective. She fell, obviously, dropping her books.

"....!!" She stopped gathering her books to look up at L. He had been helping her pick up her stuff, and was now reading one of her books. "Y-You mind?" Harumi stammered. Like stated: "She didn't want to see anyone." L paused his reading.

".....?" He glanced at her. "Oh. My apologies Miss. I couldn't help to read it." L said in a casual sense of voice.

Harumi continued to pick up her stuff. She sighed irritated.

"That jerk....Who did he think he was? Superman! -sighs- This is just great...." She thought.

She stood up stuffing papers back into the folder. She looked at L thoughtfully. He was roughly 179cm (5 ft 10 in) tall, shaggy black hair, black or gray wide eyes (so to say), and strange habits that she had. Constant nail biting, weird sitting postures, and an extreme longing for sweets. All shown through to her without him needing to tell her. It's weird how people could connect to another without saying anything.

"It's a good book, really. You should finish reading it." L stated.

"I have...Mr..." Harumi stated before urging on L to reveal his name.

"Ryuuzaki." L lied effectively.

"Makairi." Harumi lied with the same effectiveness. They both sense a suspicion in each other. "So, Ryuuzaki, you must be new here." Harumi inquired.

"Is that obvious?" L asked tilting his head one way. Of course he knew it was obvious, duh.

"Uh, yeah." Harumi said. "Schedule?" She held out her hand for his schedule.

Fishing in his back pocket he pulled out the white perfectly folded schedule. Taking the paper in between her fore finger and index finger, Harumi carefully opened it up. Her eyes flickered over the page in a split second.

"Just follow me, Ryuuzaki, you have my classes except for third and final elective on A days, on B days you follow me. Today is an A day, tomorrow is a B day and so on. Next Monday is an A day, the following Monday is a B day." Harumi explained.

"I know." L sighed.

There was something about him Harumi knew she loved. Just what?

"You wanna hang out at the Dairy Queen down the street?" She asked quickly. Surprise flickered over L's flawless face.

"Um.....sure I guess." L said.

He wore all black with white bracelets up his forearm, and had a silver chain necklace with a old English L hooked on it. Harumi tucked her hair behind her ear before it dawned on her what she just did. No matter how smart you are, feelings of love always override. Harumi sighed as she took a step forward. L sensing that maybe he should follow, did so.

"Ryuuzaki," Harumi began.

"Yes, Makairi-Chan?" L stated, jamming his hands in his pockets, hunching over.

"Why is it men cause us women emotional pain?"

"It's a cycle really, Makairi. Women want revenge on men when they cause us men pain, therefore, we do the same." L said.

"I know...but why really? I don't want facts or logic just your opinion Ryuuzaki."

"..." L thought hard, sitting on a bench, knees pulled to his chest. "Because...it's in our nature. We humans are designed to do things by will. And if causing heart ache is what we want to do then we'll do it." L said staring at the sky.

"Will, huh?" Harumi mused. The words echoed in her head.

L glanced at her. He had a feeling, or rather a suspicion, he was depressing her. In a way. He stepped down from the bench. As he began to walk away he felt Harumi's hand grip the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait!" She said. L stopped, and waited. "You don't know where you're going." She laughed.

"You're right, Makairi-Chan." L said. He casually followed her throughout the day talking when he had the chance to. Her habits matched his, even the sitting habit that most kids thought was weird. In a way L knew they were right.

**After School**

"So you were born in England but yet you speak Japanese? Fluently?" Harumi questioned as she waited on her blizzard to arrive.

"Exactly." L said with a smug smile. His black eyes flickered to the waitress that came back with a large sundae (extra chocolate and toppings for L) and a large blizzard for Harumi.

"Uh-oh..." Harumi said putting up a menu, hiding her face.

Sosuke Aizen walked into the Dairy Queen casually, Gin Ichimaru at his side talking lowly.

"That doesn't mean anything, Gin." Aizen said pulling off his shades.

"Well, it means something if you dumped her for Momo." Gin chuckled.

Harumi cringed. They were obviously talking about her. L bit at his thumbnail.

"Is one of them your ex?" He asked looking at _them_.

"Y-yeah..." She stammered. She was still pretty shaken up about Aizen breaking up with her, yet she didn't feel _sad_ about it just...didn't want him_ near _her. "The auburn haired one."

"Really?" L inquired, puzzled by the fact a women like her would even date a man like Aizen. He had a case on his hands that would only take a day or two to figure out the motives.

"Yes." Harumi breathed embarrassed. She slowly lifted up her head again.

"Yo, Aizen. It's _her_." Gin said lowly pointing.

"Shit." Harumi growled.

"Hm? Oh, it is. don't mind her." Aizen said taking a seat in the booth farthest away from them.

"How'd he break up with you?" L asked.

"Over the phone." Harumi sighed, pulling her knees closer to her. "Last night..."

"Hm...Do you suspect any motive?"

"Yup." Harumi raised her eyebrows sighing irritated. "I mean he left for some one shorter than me, far more of a cry-baby than I am, I just don't even know why I even bothered wasting my time and energy with that man!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing away the ice cream.

"You mind if I talk to him?" L asked hesitantly.

"No...just don't mention me, okay?"

L nodded and got up. He casually walked over to their table.

"Pardon my intrusion, but can I ask a few questions?" He asked politely.

Aizen rolled his eyes. Gin scooted over reluctantly. L sat down in hs weird way, asking questions casually. Harumi watched biting her nail worriedly. Aizenshook his head laughing sarcastically. He said something to Gin and soon Gin was laughing. L wasn't. Upon hearing their sheer disrespectful "joke", L was glowering.

"If you'd please," He said as camly as he could. "What was the motive? For the breakup I mean."

"I got tired of her bitching constantly." Aizen shrugged. For L, that was the last straw.

Within minutes L had grewn quite fond of Harumi. He wasn't going to tolerate this man's rudeness. He reached across the table and slapped Aizen. Never had he hit another man other than Light...Aizen just sat, there slowly loosing his cool unnoticed.

"What...was that for?" He asked calmly.

"_That_ wasn't a logical reason on my part. It should be something really worth breaking up for. We all should know that by now." L said standing up.

Aizen growled, his eyes smoldering.

"Get the hell out of my sight." He spat lowly.

L nodded and walked back to Harumi.

"Let's go, Makairi." She nodded getting up.

**Later on that night**

Harumi curled up in her bed listening to L's soft snoring. He told her he had no place to go now that Watari was dead, so she let him stay at her place. Suprisingly she found herself tired after, months of restless sleeping. Was it L's presence that made her feel safer in her own home? She wondered endlessly, and even found her self asking questions in her dream, about the hold L had on her.

For about three months she questioned her motives and L's uniqueness. She came to the conclusion after the tenth month of endless pondering that she might just be in love with him, yet no symptons of love had shown up. No stammering, blushing, butterflies in your stomach, twisted knots...none of it. Was it possible to love with no signs of it? Harumi sighed running a hand through her hair.

L walked about, biting his nail thinking similar thoughts. He glanced at her every now and then to find her lost in thoughts of the unknown. He slipped around her chair, standing in behind her. His mind was made up. He knew nothing about love or the effects of it, but...yet he had a hunch that he was in love with her without realizing it.

"Makairi-chan," He began.

No response.

"Makairi?" He said firmer.

"..." Harumi sighed after a moment. "That's not my name...Ryuuzaki." Harumi whispered, her eyes downcasted.

**Preview:**

_"_________...." she mused. "It's a name to suit you in every way."_

______ blinked. He looked up at her hand that rubbed his head softly._

_"We need to talk." She said sitting down on the couch._

Review PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tension hung.

Harumi knew she had to tell him...if only she could muster up the words. L bent his head down in front of her.

"Tell me your real name." She said placing her hand on his head. His hair was soft...incredulously soft.

"My name?" L glanced around. "My name is...Lawliet."

"Lawliet...." she mused. "It's a name to suit you in every way."

_Lawliet_ blinked. He looked up at her hand that rubbed his head softly.

_"We need to talk." She said sitting down on the couch. _Harumi's own words echoed in her ears. The same words she told Aizen. The bastard....

She shook her head for a second, rising to her feet. She sat down on the couch, clutching her knees to her chest.

"Makairi..." Lawliet mused.

"My name is Harumi...Hideki Hirou Harumi." She whispered. She felt the tears gripping at her eyelashes.

"Harumi..." Lawliet repeated softly. "It means 'Springtime Beauty', Hirou means 'Generous', and Hideki means 'Excellent Trees'...therefore your _full_ name mans 'Excellent trees of a Generous Springtime Beauty', right?"

"But I don't fit the name!" Harumi snapped. "Haha and Chichi said so!"

"Harumi-Chan...that's not true." Lawliet said sitting beside her.

He was caught off gaurd by her sudden clutch to him as she buried her face in his shirt sobbing.

"They put me up for adoption! And no one came to claim me...no one!" She wailed gripping his shoulders.

Lawliet patted her back, speaking softly to her. It seemed like hours before she stopped.

"Gomenasai...Lawliet-chan." She smiled softly. L lifted her chin up, entranced. "L-Lawliet..." She stammered.

"And you say you don't fit the description...liar. You let me stay here in your house, you took care of me when I didn't feel good--and you say you don't fit your own name?" He whispered. "For that I'm in debt to you, please Harumi, don't fall to your past."

"Lawliet-San..." Harumi breathed. His face was just...so _close_ to hers.

She felt her innerself falling, crashing towards nowhere.

"Lawliet-San..." She choked out tears brimming. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Lawliet hugged her back tighter.

They spent the next three days studying together for their final exams. Lawliet grew fonder of her with each day, loving her more than the day before. She was like a _Beautla Papyrifera_ tree, thin pale like porcelain...generous like a chrysanthemum giving off pollen non-stop...and beautiful like Spring itself. She couldn't have possibly been thrown out. But it was true, she was casted out without remorse. By the time she was four, she already had a case of worms for the fifth time. Her past is too much to bear or put down in words.

"Here, try this." Harumi said spooning some ice cream into L's mouth.

"Mmm. What is it?"

"My recipe!" Harumi exclaimed laughing. "It's homemade to ya' know."

"Can have a bowl?" L asked hesitantly.

"Help yourself!" L watched as she plopped down on the couch her head barely showing.

"How tall are you, Haru-Chan?" He asked dishing out the ice cream.

"Four foot six." She said flipping through TV channels.

"I'm a foot and four inches taller." He crouched down beside her.

She looked him over.

"To me you look like six foot one...I was wrong." She giggled leaning her head up against his arm. L set his bowl down, already finished.

He took hold off Harumi's wrists, shifting his weight as he positioned himself in front of her. She flushed unsure of his intentions. He pinned her hands arms length to the couch leaning forward.

"Tell me Haru-Chan, do you-" L began but stopped. There was a hesitation before...

Her lips pressed to his softly, beckoning him to accept her. He let go off her hands, moving them to her face. The feel of her lips against his were sweet like chocolate. His chest tightened as his heart pounded unsteadily. Her hands gripped his arms, clutching him to her. She was, honestly, scared to let him go.

"Don't leave me, Lawliet." She breathed.

"I won't. Promise." He smiled sweetly.

Harumi's hands knotted into his hair, warmth blossoming in her chest flowing through her veins. _Is this real,_ she thought, _or is this fake? Oh, why should I care?_ Lawliet's lips moved from to the side of her neck, allowing her a chance to breathe. She slumped against the couch, a smile stuck to her face. Lawliet lifted his head up to look up at her. He smiled warmly, a smile Aizen never showed. Boy did she have a story to tell Rangiku-San.

"So you're dating Ryuuzaki?" Rangiku asked sipping on Toushirou's soda.

"Yup," Harumi giggled. "He's not that bad. In fact he's far better than Aizen." She stated.

"Matsu," Toushirou Hitsugaya began. There was an edge of anxiety in his voice.

"What love?" Rangiku said looking in the direction he pointed. She bursted out laughing. "Please...tell...me that's not...Ichimaru!" She laughed.

Harumi stole a look. Gin Ichimaru was teasing Rukia Kuchiki again, but she seemed to enjoy it. Rukia reached jerking Gin down to her eye level, kissing him.

"Yeah that's him." Harumi said sipping on her water.

"Well, good for him." Toushirou grunted. "C'mon Matsu, let's go." He began to walk off.

"Gotta go." Rangiku said reaching across the table to kiss Harumi's forehead. "Be good squirt."

"Bye Rangiku-San." Harumi sighed watching her "parents" leave. L sat down beside her.

"Hey cupcake." He said picking up her apple.

"Cupcake?" Harumi questioned, arching an eyebrow. L smirked.

"You're like a cupcake. Sweet, delicious, and made by the finest bakers I know."

"Aww..." She kissed him quickly. "How sweet."

"I know right." L laughed warmly, another thing Aizen never did around her. L was everything Aizen wasn't.

Speaking of Aizen he's currently fuming over how happy Harumi is. Why was she so happy, and he wasn't. Probably because of that weirdo beside her. Aizen shook his head, walking off. Kimeko Kiyashi bounded up grabbing his arm. Then, Aizen realized, he was happy. He was better off with Kimeko than Harumi.

"Wat'cha up to, Aii-Kun?" Kimeko sanged out cheerfully. Aizen chuckled.

"Not much, you babe?"

"Um...I guess the , my dad's throwing my sixteenth birthday this weekend at my house. Trust me though, my house is pretty big!" She laughed.

"I'll be sure to come." Aizen said, intertwining their hands.

**Preview:**

_"No, _______!" ______shrieked angrily. " You have some nerve showing up at my house, expecting me to take you back!"_

_"But-" __ protested._

_"Get out!!" ______shouted pointing her finger to the door. "Get the hell out of my home!!"_

REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**Warning: OOC**

**Sequel to follow soon!**

* * *

The three story house was filled with the sound of music, people moving through, and the smell of burning coal. Aizen snaked his way through to the front door. A scowl stretched over his face as he left. Who the hell did that bitch think she was?!

He left abruptly, taking a nice long drive to someone who still wasn't exactly ready to face him...

"I'm going out for a bit Harumi-Chan." Lawliet stated as he headed for the door. "Eh? You might be..." His voice trailed off.

"Who is it Ryuuzaki...?" Harumi said walking out into the living room, her voice also trailing off as her eyes rested on _him_. She nearly dropped the glass she was holding.

"Harumi-Chan...I--" The male began.

"Go away Aizen." She stated bitterly.

"I want to talk, thaat's all." He continued ignoring her statement. "I see now--"

"I said to get off my porch." She growled.

"Harumi just--" He brushed past rudely. "Listen to me for a minute."

"I got this Ryuuzaki, go on and have your fun." Harumi turned towards the intruder.

"You have some nerve...go on talk."

"Look, I know we've had our shares of ups and downs...but that's no reason to spit, right?" Aizen said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Harumi said sarcastically. "Why didn't you think of that in the first place?"

"..and, huh?" Aizen was lost on a rant, now confused.

"Go." Harumi sighed. "I don' wanna hear your pathetic excuses."

"But can't you just-"

"No, Aizen!" Harumi shrieked angirly. " You have some nerve showing up at my house, expecting me to take you back!"

"But-" He protested.

"Get out!!" She shouted pointing her finger to the door. "Get the hell out of my home!!"

"Harumi-" Aizen begged.

"I know that's exactly why you came here! Now get your sorry ass out of my sight!" Aizen knew she wasn't going to argue. So he did what she said.

"Have it your way, 'Porcelain Whore'." He growled stalking out.

Years flew by...Harumi and L's relationship deepened......soon they were married and having kids of their own.

Aizen didn't try to interfer, but rather helped Harumi raise the family, mending the broken relationship. Friends...they would only be friends. That's what he kept it at. He did alot of changing within the years, getting back with Hinamori; promising to stay with her. Suprisingly he did just that.

A perfect...

_finale._

**

* * *

A/N: My stories are short I know. I can't drag them out really. Well it was nice working with all the support an' all...**

**Actaully to be honest...**

**I'm out of ideas. So I need help. Send me some Ideas if you have any that you really can't work with.**

**Arigatou!**

**Wait...what about Kira??**

**Oh! That's gonna be a sequel to this one.**

**XD**

**Arigatou menai!**


End file.
